


Sex Kitten

by FaeaKai



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Lemon, M/M, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeaKai/pseuds/FaeaKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent Valentine is a cat trying to please his owner, Sephiroth .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Please no tomato throwing unless they are sliced and on bacon-cheese sandwiches.

Sephiroth's man-pussy (Vincent Valentine)

Vincent Valentine is a kitty and Sephiroth is his owner.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy. If I did, Seph/Vin would be canon. I do own a Sephiroth action figure though!

Warnings: AU (Duh, I mean, Vincent is Sephiroth's cat for God's sake!), Extreme OOC, and yaoi. Don't like, don't read, and don't flame.

 

Vincent awakened from his nap in the sunlit patch on his master's bed, stretching his arms, legs, and fluffy black tail out, and twitching his soft black ears. The patch of sunlight had moved some since he had fallen asleep, signifying that afternoon had come and his master would be home soon. Vincent yawned and blinked the sleep from his eyes. He loved his master, perhaps more than a cat should, and he liked to greet his master at the door when he arrived home each day. 

He lay on the bed a few more moments until he heard his master's car in the driveway. He slowly stood from the bed and made his way to the living room where he heard a key turn in the lock, followed shortly by his master entering the house. 

As Sephiroth shut the door behind him, he was greeted by a welcoming meow and Vincent rubbing himself against Sephiroth in a display of feline affection. Sephiroth wrapped an arm around Vincent and scratched behind one of his ears, causing Vincent to emit another meow of happiness. 

“At least someone's happy to see me.” said Sephiroth. “I pissed off Cloud the other day and he still hasn't forgiven me. But I can never seem to piss you off can I?”

Vincent closed his lovely eyes and smiled in response. How could he get mad at the man who fed him and petted him and showered him with love? Sephiroth set his bag down by the door and walked into the kitchen, with Vincent trailing close behind. He fixed himself a sandwich and gave Vincent a bowl of tuna, then went to the living room to sit down with his sandwich and watch tv, all the while Vincent still following him. 

Vincent could sense his master's stress. When he finished his tuna, he lay down on the couch with his head in Sephiroth's lap, and began purring with satisfaction as Sephiroth absentmindedly began to pet him and stroke his long, beautiful obsidian hair. As Vincent purred and flicked his tail around, he was still disappointed that his master wasn't paying more attention to him. But he knew what would please his master. He began nuzzling his face into Sephiroth's crotch, feeling the bulge there grow and harden.

Sephiroth looked down in shock at what his cat was doing to him. “Vincent stop!” sure that Vincent had no idea what he was doing. But Vincent was not naïve, and he knew exactly what he was doing. And he proved that when he licked Sephiroth's arousal through his pants and turned his head to look coyly up at him. Sephiroth's breath caught in his throat as he noticed for the first time just how beautiful Vincent truly was. He noticed Vincent's delicate, sensitive ears, that turned to capture every sound, and he noticed his silky, ink black hair. He noticed Vincent's porcelain skin and fluffy tail, his soft, kissable pink lips and his ruby eyes that seemed to glow like embers. And he noticed Vincent's body, his lovely, slender frame. 

Sephiroth started to feel a lust for Vincent, who was already way ahead of him, having already freed Sephiroth's phallus from the confines of his pants. He began licking the shaft, and the sensitive vein running on its underside. He then swirled his tongue around the head and slit and proceeded to take Sephiroth's whole enormous length into his mouth, bobbing his head faster and faster while sliding his tongue against the side of his penis. Soon Sephiroth could hold out no longer and ejaculated his warm semen into the cavern of Vincent's mouth. 

“Why don't we take this back to the bedroom?” suggested Sephiroth.

An eager Vincent nodded in earnest as Sephiroth started guiding him up to the bedroom. Upon reaching the bedroom, Sephiroth gently laid Vincent upon the bed, admiring the succulent body lying there waiting expectantly for him. He grabbed a bottle of lube stashed in his top dresser drawer and joined Vincent on the bed, where they feverishly began helping each other out of their clothes. 

A pile of clothes lay on the floor and Sephiroth felt his fat cock throbbing as he admired Vincent's fine little body with a predatory gleam in his eye. He shared a passionate kiss with Vincent, wrestling Vincent's tongue with his own until he won dominance, then began trailing little kisses and love bites down his neck and down his chest until he reached a little mocha colored nipple. Sephiroth licked and nibbled at the little bud until it was tight and hard, then began abusing Vincent's other nipple in a similar fashion, Vincent writhing in pleasure all the while. 

When he had finished servicing Vincent's nipples, Sephiroth resumed his kisses and tender love bites down Vincent's stomach and stopping at his penis, which he began kissing and licking. He engulfed it in his mouth and began to suck, before stopping to take a moment to lube up three of his fingers, much to Vincent's dismay of having the pleasure put on hold. But Vincent was not displeased for long, as Sephiroth circled a finger around Vincent's soft puckered hole before sliding it in. He waited a moment before moving his finger about, then sliding a second finger in and starting to scissor Vincent's little hole, then sliding his third finger in, still scissoring, but now seeking that little ball of nerves inside Vinccent. He knew he'd found the spot when Vincent's wanton mewls of joy and pain turned into outcries of sheer ecstasy. 

Sephiroth slowly removed his fingers from Vincent, leaving the other wanting for that fullness inside of him. Sephiroth made his dick slick with lubricant, wanting to make this as painless as possible for Vincent, for Vincent would be fitting a great deal of cock inside him. He positioned himself at Vincent's entrance, and with a few strong thrusts, he managed to sheath himself inside Vincent, causing Vincent to cry out in a bittersweet combination of glee and suffering. Sephiroth waited for Vincent to adjust to his size before pulling out to his glans and making Vincent shriek once more as Sephiroth slammed himself back into him.

In between lustful moans, as Sephiroth began pumping him, Vincent managed to gasp, “Uhn... m-master... uhhh.... Seph-Sephiroth....... ha...... harder!”

Sephiroth obeyed the demands of his salacious little kitten, pounding his long, thick member harder and faster into him, aided by the slippery lube. As he was fucking Vincent into the mattress, he began to angle his penis to hit that special place inside Vincent. As he hit it, Vincent's mewls and moans became libidinous shrieks and screams, driving Sephiroth close to the edge. Sephiroth began pumping Vincent's organ in his hand in time with his thrusts, wanting the other to come with him. Soon, neither could take it any longer. Vincent felt his orgasm build up in his stomach, and with all the wonder and ecstasy of a unicorn shooting rainbows out of it's ass while Fourth of July fireworks blasted into the sky above, he came into Sephiroth's hand and on their bellies. Soon after, with a few final thrusts and a shudder, Sephiroth experienced a similar sensation (except he felt like he had conquered the planet as well) and collapsed on top of Vincent. 

A few minutes later, Sephiroth regained enough strength to pull out of Vincent and roll over, pulling Vincent to rest on his chest. 

“I love you.” said Vincent.

“I love you too Vincent.” replied Sephiroth.


End file.
